Broken
by Aran Niomii
Summary: Everyone knew that she was just a stuck up bounty huntress who looked down on them. Cpt. Falcon thought that too. Boy were they wrong. And he brought back the day that she, SAmus Aran, had died. Now with added chapter of Samus kicking some ass.


Samus was cleaning up her room in the Smash Mansion, checking over her video records. They were mostly old tapes, but one was very important to her more than any of the rest. She looked to the spot where it normally belonged, and gasped in horror; it was gone. Running out of her room, she ran into Master Hand, one of the bosses of the Mansion.

"Master Hand! Has anyone been in my room lately?" Samus asked, fear and horror displayed across her face.

"Well, i did see Captain Falcon go in there today.." He began/

"Oh god no. I need to find him!" Samus spun around and began on a mad hunt for Captain Falcon, hoping he wouldn't show anyone what he found. Strangely enough, it seemed that the entire Mansion was destered, like everyone had gone away to see something. She kept looking around, and finally ran into one of the playback rooms. Everyone was inside, watching a recorded video of Samus on her third birthday.

_"Happy Birthday Samus!" Virgina cheered as Samus, a small girl, blew out candles on her cake. Her father, Rodney Aran, stood beside her, smiling as well._

_"Thanks mommy and daddy! This is the best birthday ever!" the child Samus cheered._

"Turn it off!" Samus pleaded to Captain Falcon, who sat with the tape in his hands, grinning wickedly. "Please! Turn it off now before-"

"Before what Samus? You get to embarrased?" He taunted. The rest of the Brawlers were watching intently, some even laughing at her celebration until a new record was shown. As sirens became heard, Samus just turned and stared at the screen, her face frozen with fear.

_Groups of people were running for their lives, screaming, as gunfire could be heard. Virgina could be seen, holding Samus, who clutched Pyonchi._

_"Samus, i need you to hide in here!" Virgina said, cramming Samus into some rubble. Virgina was bleeding badly, and had some burns. "It's hide-and-go-seek, kay? Don't come out until Daddy or I come and get you!" Samus, unaware of the danger, nodded and hid. Her mother ran off, and robot made a note that it stayed like that for about 2 hours and skipped it. Samus peeked out and looked around, and crept out. _

_"Where's mommy?" The 3-year-old Samus asked Pyonchi, who followed her as she looked around. The camera followed, as Samus approaced a giant dragon._

"That's the dragon that was seen at the Subspace Emmasiry." A Brawler commented. Tears silently streamed down Samus' face as she stared in horror at the video as it contiuned.

_"I-I'm Samus. I-I'm only 3-3 years old. W-we may look different, b-but we can be friends, r-right?" The human child asked, frightened._

_"No, we can't be friends." The dragon replied with a wicked smile. Samus pouted._

_"Why not?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" He proceded to unleash a fireball, but an unknown figurem either her mother or father, called out her name and shoved her out of the way. The dragon, not knowing Samus survived, contuined on, and devored the burnt body in front of the hidden child, even though the camera could see Samus. Samus stared at Ridley as blood splattered across her face and clothes, as she was hidden in the rubble beneath him. Ridley, cackling, flew off, while Samus crept out, crying. The camera followed her as she found her mother's beaten corpse._

_"Mommy?" Samus chocked. "You didn't come looking for me so i came looking for you. Why did the dragon not want to be friends with me? Why did he eat daddy?" She nuged her mother's corpse, thinking she was alive. "You're asleep, that it. You were always a hard sleeper. I'll just stay with you until you wake up." Samus crept into her dead mother's arms and fell asleep. The computer made another note that 3 days passed, until two bird-like beings, the Chozo, came into veiw._

_"How tragic. No one survived." One commented, while the other pointed._

_"Look! One's breathing! I think its Samus!" The two hurried over to Samus, still sleeping in her dead mother's arms. She woke up and rubbed her eyes._

_"Grandpa bird! I was waiting for Mommy to wake up!" The Chozo look at eachother, then tell her that her mother would not be waking up and that she needed to come with them._

_"No! I want to stay with Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! wake up Mommy!! Please wake up! I don't want to leave you!!" Samus' cries echoed._

The video suddenly stopped as the playback machiene was crushed by Samus' fist. The Brawlers jumped and turned around to Samus, whose tears were still drying on her cheeks.

"I...told...you...to...turn...it...OFF!" She shouted with angry tears and Captain Falcon. "Are you happy now!?Are you happy know that you've seen some of the pain I've gone though?! Do you feel proud now that all those memories that I've tried to igore are all brought back to me like the day it happened!? ARE YOU HAPPY KNOW!?" Samus shouted.

"Samus.. I-didn't know. I really didn't kn-" Captain Falcon began.

"Yes, that's right! You didn't know! You thought i was just a stuck up brat!" She spun around to the other Brawlers. "And you guys to! You thought that I was just a stuck up little sissy that didn't want to mingle because I thought I was better than you all! You think it was just my parents that i lost? Everyone I have ever cared for has died in front of my very eyes! You think I'm a stuck up brat now?" The Brawlers, still shocked from the recording, just stared at her.

"Well I hope you're all happy." Samus said, her voice becoming engraved in sadness. "I hope this has made you all happy." She then ran outside the playback room, and the Brawlers could hear her crying until she got to far away to be heard anymore.


End file.
